


Monster Valley

by Baal



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Its like a collection of my monster su drabbles, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baal/pseuds/Baal
Summary: Collection of my Monster AU drabbles and One Shots.





	1. Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> I Will edit this later lmao. Smiity is a Trickster (low class demon/entity) and John is a hybrid Witch/Vampire!

I stopped laughing when the look Smii7y was giving me changed from a playful grin to a grown.He was serious.

“Dude… People will know” we knew it was dangerous, we already attracted too much bad attention. But i would be lying if i said that i haven’t thought about it too.

Running away from the others, running away from our roots to start anew, to live with some fucking tranquility for the first time.

Smii7y got closer, with a confident smile in his face “So what? By the time they realize we left we already are going to be in the other side” he took my hands, making me skip a beat “Sure, we would be hiding a part of us there, but it would be much easier to pretend that we are just humans-”

“Than a hated hybrid and a trickster in a relationship that no one approves?” I feel the little sparks of blue and red magic comimg from Smii7y.

“We could lose it all”

“Or win our fucking freedom” It was obvious at this point.

I felt my body relax, seeing my wide smile reflected in the little pain in the ass trickster that i love “Get your shit bro, we leaving before Mini returns and he snitches on us”


	2. Grave Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the screams full of despair ended, nothing remained but a disturbing silence and a crimson puddle on the floor.
> 
> It was a mistake, a grave one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (65. “I didn’t mean it… Please forgive me.”)
> 
> Wildcat is a Vampire and Mini is a Werewolf. Nogla and Scotty are humans.

When the screams full of despair ended, nothing remained but a disturbing silence and a crimson puddle on the floor.

Craig felt the adrenaline begin to disappear from his system, and began to realize the horror of what he had done. His panicked eyes looked at Tyler and Scotty.

“I didn’t … I didn’t want to, I” His eyes traveled to the body below him, feeling nauseous “I didn’t want to hurt him” he spoke almost in whispers, stepping aside without being able to stop seeing the results of his actions. The dreadful feeling that he had made a the most horrible mistake falling on his shoulders.

“Is … is he?”

The other two men approached the badly wounded Irishman. Scotty, not knowing where to start to try to help his friend; blood was everywhere, deep cuts in his arms, chest and face, –His breathing was short, weak.

“No, but we need to get him out of here as soon as possible” Tyler did not find relief in those words, but he did find enough reason to throw several blows at Mini.

“Tyler, no! Tyler it’s enough! ”

Wildcat could hear it, but wouldn’t listen. Craig didn’t even try to defend himself from his friend’s constant attack, just trying to cover himself enough so that the beating didn’t leave him with anything broken badly enough.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to hurt him! I just wanted to scare him away! “Craig cried out, but this was not enough for Tyler.

The human approached them both, taking Tyler from the shirt to try to separate him from Mini "There’s no time for this! You can kill Craig whenever you want, but we have to take Nogla to a hospital, now. "He pulled Tyler firmly until he finally decided to stop hitting Craig.

Tyler got up, pushing Scotty aside and looking at Craig for the last time, with a look full of hatred and sadness that made the werewolf want to turn into a small ball like when he was a frightened puppy.

"Tyler, I’m sorry-”

“If David doesn’t get out of this alive, you will not either” and under that threat, he turned around to gently take Nogla in his arms.

Mini watched as the vampire began to run with the irish in his arms, followed by the other human. He continued muttering on the floor “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Craig hugged his knees “Forgive me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would Nogla make it alive?


End file.
